


In Translation Pt. 3

by koreanboyswriting



Series: In Translation [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: Things between you and Jungkook turn in a direction you didn't see coming.





	In Translation Pt. 3

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Angst / Smut

You got up the next morning, riled up with energy, and maybe a little bit later than you should’ve. You went with black jeans today, thinking that maybe pants would make you feel more in control, when you looked in the mirror, you felt it. It was colder today so you had to go for thicker options; your jeans were paired with a black turtleneck and boots, and you grabbed your coat and gloves on the way out the door. You ran outside, looking at your watch and realized that you only had five minutes to get to the agency when it usually took you ten. You sped there arriving fifteen minutes late and fearing for your life. As you careened into your parking spot you saw Dae get out of the car and look around for you. You grabbed your purse and ran out calling his name. 

“Dae! I’m here! I’m sorry!”

“Oh, good I was starting to get worried.”

You flopped into the backseat your things splayed out across the back, panting a little. You took a deep breath, and then looked up at Dae and smiled, he was looking at you with concern and laughter in his eyes. He chuckled when your eyes met and you snorted, trying to hold it in.

“So, Dae are you going to pick me up every day?”

“That’s the plan Miss. y/n.”

“You know I could drive myself since I drive here anyway.” You shrugged your shoulders at this. And Dae looked up and met your eyes.

“It’s ok Miss, the label likes it this way and so do I. And this way, when we get there late I’ll say it was because of me.”

“Oh no Dae please don’t do that, it was completely my fault.”

“You were late how do you know I wasn’t late?” He looked at you through the rearview mirror, and made a funny face, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at him. 

“Ok, ok, but I owe you one! Breakfast on me next time!”

“There’s no need Miss y/n.” He gave you a warm smile the lines on his face becoming more prominent as the warmth touched his eyes, and you smiled back. Whoever Dae’s children were, they were the luckiest kids alive.

Dae pulled into the parking garage at BigHit in less than five minutes and you marveled at what this man did to make the traffic go away, but now you were twenty minutes late, so you hurriedly grabbed your stuff and basically fell out the door, when Dae opened it for you. You both speed walked inside and the girl at the front desk told you that Manager Sejin was waiting in dance studio #4 which was on the lower level instead of the fifth floor that you were on yesterday. Since the building was on an incline, the floor that you and Dae had walked into from the parking garage was technically the second which meant when you walked downstairs expecting a dark basement you were surprised when it didn’t look too far different from the floor above, all white walls and windows set high in them. The staircase led down into a large lounge area with a small kitchenette on the side of the room, where healthy snacks and bad ones were stacked in copious amounts, and your stomach grumbled in response. Dae led you down the exiting hallway where only two doors were set into the wall each opposite from each other, the hall ended in a “T” the ends branching off. The doors were labeled, one in Korean as the supply closet, and the other a clear glass door into a ginormous dance room where you could see the boys deep in practice. As soon as the door opened the booming music took you off guard from the complete silence outside. Dae led you in, motioning you to stay back a little as he walked up to Manager Sejin who was clutching a clipboard, his phone in his hand as he dictated notes to his assistant. As soon as Dae walked up, Sejin’s face turned from serious business man to warm and welcoming. Sejin put his hand on Dae’s shoulder and smiling ducked his head down as Dae leaned in talking quietly to Sejin who nodded his head repeatedly while Dae spoke. After Dae finished talking they looked back up at each other and Sejin flicked his hand up as if he was saying, “no problem.” Dae nodded at you and you walked up to Manager Sejin trying to apologize for your lateness over the music. 

Sejin leaned in closer as he talked to you, “Oh don’t worry, Dae just explained the whole situation to me, it’s not your fault. The interview actually got pushed to two o’clock so we have much more time than we thought go ahead and get yourself something to eat if you’re hungry and you can watch the boys practice. I can give you some cards with some questions to expect and you can go over answers with them individually.” He took a stack on index cards off his clipboard and handed them to you.

You nodded your head and slipped them into your bag, grateful that he was being so nice, when his assistant came up and interrupted you, as you had just opened your mouth.

“Mr. Sejin, the phone call that got cancelled this morning has just come in now, he’s on line two in your office, I figured you’d want to take the call in a more private and quieter area.”

Manager Sejin excused himself and rushed from the room as he talked with his assistant. You looked up and finally acknowledged the boys, who were taking cues from Hoseok as an employee paused the music. Hoseok began demonstrating, making sound effects with each effortless popping movement of his body. 

“Jin, hyung, it’s like this. Bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah, bah.” 

Jin watched in concentration his eyebrows furrowing as he made the same noises along with Hoseok. Hoseok nodded to Jin as he finished cueing him to try it himself, the man sitting by the audio system rewound the song and played it again as Jin did the combination again, this time damn near as good as Hoseok. They all got excited clapping Jin on the back yelling, “good job hyung,” as Jin laughed pushing them off. Jungkook looked up and noticed you, smiling with mischief in his eyes, you looked away from him towards the rest of the members and nodded at them, mouthing you’d be back in five, as you exited the room with Dae. Once outside the room Dae said goodbye and you were left by yourself, steeling your nerves as you walked towards the food table, jumping at the chance to eat, thinking maybe the food in your belly would chase out the butterflies. You grabbed a bottle of orange juice and muffin and began greedily pulling back the wrapper, biting into it and groaning with happiness. 

“Enjoying yourself?” You turned around meeting the eyes of none other than Jeon Jungkook. You resisted the urge to roll your eyes as he looked you, smirking and dabbing the sweat on his forehead with a white towel. He was once again wearing all black except this time he was wearing a baseball cap. You wanted to say he looked hideous but his tight-fitting joggers were doing wonders for the thick thigh muscles in his legs, and his shirt was sticking to his sweaty chest in all the right places. You swallowed and looked at him with as much disinterest in your body that you could muster.

“Yes, I am, thank you very much.” You walked away and sat down at the table pulling out your laptop from your bag, opening it and pulling up your email to see if you had anymore job requests. Jungkook just smirked and grabbed a water bottle and followed you to your table. He sat down across from you, and took a sip from his water bottle.

“You were much nicer yesterday.”

“Hm. I’ll need to work on that then, don’t want to give you the wrong impression of what to expect.” You didn’t move your eyes from laptop, your fingers typing a response to Mr. Lee

He laughed, tipping his head back then he leaned forward pushing your laptop closed on top of your fingers.

“Hey, I was typing an important email.” You huffed.

“Well now your done typing the important email,” He smirked pushing down on the laptop harder so you’d have to move your fingers out.

“Is there something you need?” You looked at him trying your hardest to keep the sass from your voice.

“Yeah, your affection.” His mouth twitched up at the corner.

“Oh, do you now? You think you’re so slick, don’t you?”

“Oh, I know I am,” he leaned back in his chair aiming to prop his feet up on the other one at the table, when you pushed the chair out from under his feet, his shoes hitting the ground, as his momentum made him lose his balance, almost falling out of his seat. You smirked at him as you stood from your chair shoving your laptop back into your bag. You gathered your trash and threw it away, leaving to find the bathroom not once looking back at Jungkook who looked at you astonished. You went back down the hallway thinking one of the branches had to lead to a bathroom. You passed the practice room where you saw all the boys sitting on the floor resting, with towels on their faces and water bottles in their hands. You decided to turn right at the end of the hallway passing more doors that looked like supply closets and two frosted glass doors which had names printed on them, the lights out in both. There was women’s sign attached to the wall and you walked eagerly towards it, about to savor your couple moments of solitude. You stood in front of the mirror staring yourself in the eyes, looking for an explanation. You slapped yourself in the face and started talking to yourself, “Pull your shit together, y/n!! This is a job. Jungkook is a paying customer. He is not your boyfriend. He is not your friend. Stop mixing the lines together. You mean nothing to him. He means nothing to you. And this is just a job. And you are goddam professional!”

You sighed, your head falling, looking down to the sink, your shoulders sagging. You breathed heavily trying to restore calm to your body. You looked back into the mirror and ran your hands under the cold water and pushed your wet palms into your eyes, sighing you dried off your eyes and reapplied your mascara and left the bathroom realizing you had no control at all.

You walked down the hallway and back into the practice room where the guys were still scattered across the room. You sat down on the floor next to Namjoon and pulled the index cards out of your bag.

“Okay, who do you think needs the most help?” You spoke in English, waving the cards you had in your hand. 

Namjoon laughed, “Tae for sure.” You got up leaving your bag next to Namjoon and moved over to Taehyung who was laying spread eagle on the ground the towel over his face.

“Sleeping beauty, time for and English lesson.” You said in a sing-song voice, the other members laughed as Taehyung sat up, the towel falling off his face.

“Ok teacher, I’m ready to go,” He winked at you and you smiled looking back down to your cards. 

The boys had moved closer once they realized you were teaching Tae English phrases, and you were all laughing loudly at Tae’s terrible English as Jungkook walked back into the room.

“Jungkookie, come over here!” Jimin shouted out to Jungkook who looked at you, smirking, and you breathed in heavily remembering your words from the bathroom before.

You all settled into a circle and you went around playing a game you usually did with little kids to test their vocabulary. Each person had to say a word in English then point to a person in the circle and they would have to say one back then point at another, it was kind of like hot potato, and whoever messed up the chain had to do a workbook page, but with BTS they all wanted to have punishments for each other. After a couple minutes, you were all laughing too hard to play the game properly. Manager Sejin walked in and clapped to get everyone’s attention and told the boys they needed to start getting ready for the interview. They all got up, Tae extending out his hand to help you up. They thanked you and left the room to head towards the changing rooms. Manager Sejin came up to you and told you could take a break if you wanted as getting the boys ready took a while, you nodded and thanked him and he left the room behind the boys. You looked down at your watch, which told you it was ten o’clock, you yawned and decided to find a quiet place to take a nap. This was your best option as your car was back at the agency and you didn’t want to track Dae down for a ride. 

You walked out the dance studio, and began searching around for a place to lay down. You got in the elevator that was across from the kitchen area and figured out that the building actually had ten floors. You pressed the tenth and came up to a hallway that had glass windows all around. It gave you a beautiful view of the city, you walked down the hallway there were only a few doors set into the wall, one was Manager Sejin’s, the other was a supply closet, and the last looked like a small office for his assistant. The hall ended and you walked into a large open lounge area that had several comfy, modern looking couches that surrounded a sleek coffee table. You plopped down onto the largest couch and relaxed, before you knew it you were dozing off, the light from the windows pleasantly warming your face.

“Sleeping beauty, it’s time for the interview,” You woke up to the sound of a low voice and opened your eyes to see Taehyung standing entirely too close to your face. You jerked upright, not remembering when you fell asleep. Tae was laughing at you as you checked your watch and tried to finger-comb your hair back into place. 

“Am I late, have you guys started yet?”

Tae laughed at you, “Calm down they just got here they’re setting up right now.”

You loosed a breath you didn’t know you were holding and sagged back on the couch you were laying on. 

“Sleeping beauty missing out on her sleep?”

You scoffed at his continuation of the phrase, “Yeah I guess you could say that.” You got up hoping he would follow, and he did, much to your surprise.

“So, who exactly is setting up?“

"Uhm… I think it’s a news source called entertainment tonight. Have you heard of it?”

“Uhm yeah, I’ve heard of it! Wow, that’s a big deal. Why the interview?”

“Searching for answers, are we?” You looked down trying not to look guilty.

Tae just laughed at you, “You’ll have to wait just like ARMY, though I’m sure by now you are one.”

“Ha ha,” you laughed sarcastically, “Don’t flatter yourself.”

Tae just smirked and said, “Oh we get to everyone eventually.”

You walked into the elevator going down to the sixth floor into yet, another conference room, except this one didn’t have a large meeting table like the others, it was bare, except for a couch and three bar stools behind it, which were in front of a back drop that had ET logo printed across it. The camera crew were busy setting up all the sound equipment, and there was a girl reporter with extremely long and dark black hair perched on a stool behind the camera. She was intensely studying a sheet of paper, when she looked up and saw Taehyung and you standing there. She gasped and hurried over, tottering on her stilettos, Taehyung’s eyes grew big and he looked at her like a piece of meat. Your rolled your eyes, but at least happy his attention had shifted from you. She looked like a typical Cali girl, she was wearing a Kim K inspired outfit and her makeup was flawless, her face contoured and highlighted to perfection. Tae extended out his hand to her and she smiled, giggling, placing her hand in his, she introduced herself as Hannah. And you fought the impulse to not roll your eyes again. You basically grimaced in her direction as you fought your inner thoughts. She was really sweet though and ran through the questions she was going to ask with you, and you translated them to Korean for Tae and he nodded still flirting with his eyes to Hannah, who was blushing hard. And you understood why, Tae was out of his practice clothes and he was wearing a beautiful Gucci outfit, plaid tailored pants, a white button down, with a black tie that had a little snake printed on it, and black loafers with the Gucci emblem on them, the look was finished off with a silver dangly earring hanging in his left earlobe. As you were translating a conversation for Hannah and Tae, the rest of the boys walked into the room with Manager Sejin. They all took their spots on the couch and stools, Tae reluctantly joining them. You could see from the corner of your eye that Jungkook was staring at you, but you kept your eyes averted never looking at him directly. 

The interview went great, Hannah was fantastic and made the boys feel very comfortable, they laughed easily and you only had to translate a little behind the scenes, as the boys were doing really well on their own, with help from Namjoon who was glowing, proud of all his members who were trying their very best to speak English. When the interview wrapped an hour and a half later, everyone began clapping and Hannah stood from her chair smiling and satisfied. Namjoon once again walked over to you and thanked you for helping.

“Seriously, I didn’t even do that much you guys were great on your own. I don’t even think you guys need me anymore.”

Namjoon chuckled and Jungkook came up swinging his arm around Namjoon’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t say that, we definitely need you.” He smiled at you, and you fought the urge to blush.

Jin walked up joining your little group, “Hey y/n you should definitely join us for the company party tonight!” Namjoon and Jungkook nodded enthusiastically, and Tae yelled across the room, confirming, he too agreed. 

“I don’t know…” You said shrugging off at the end, when Manager Sejin walked up and clasped your shoulder, “I insist y/n, we should also meet tomorrow morning, all good news I promise.”

You sighed, “Well ok, I guess.” You smiled sheepishly after. Sejin smiled at you, when his phone rang and he swept from the room again. Tae came up to you and asked you if you could invite Hannah to the party as well, because he didn’t want to mess up his words, you laughed and agreed and you both walked over to her. After you spoke, she nodded enthusiastically and Tae looked a little too mischievous. 

Dae walked into the room and came up to you carrying your purse, that he must have picked up from the bench on the side of the room. 

“Are you ready to go Miss y/n?” 

“Oh yeah sure Dae, one minute I need to go to the bathroom.” Dae smiled and dipped his head and told you he would wait outside. 

You walked outside looking for the bathroom on this floor, when Jungkook swept up behind you and slipped his hand into yours. You looked up to him astonished and instinct had you trying to jerk your hand away, but Jungkook only held on tighter. Your cheeks were turning red and you couldn’t even attempt to control it this time.

“Hey, save me a dance tonight, will you?” He smiled and brought your hand up to his face brushing his lips across your knuckles. 

You steeled your nerves and whispered, “Maybe, if you’re lucky.” And pulled your hand out of his grasp, walking straight for the exit rather than finding the bathroom anymore.

***

Dae pulled up outside your agency and you thanked him once again for the morning and slipped from the car, but instead of going inside to continue your work day you got into your car deciding you would finish early this Friday. You turned the key in the ignition and left the parking lot getting home in thirty minutes because of the late afternoon traffic. You wearily walked inside after parking in your apartment building’s garage and collapsed on the floor being way more dramatic than necessary. You threw your clothes on the bed and decided tonight was going to be a bath night. You gathered some candles and your iPad, as the tub filled up with hot water and bubbles. You lit the candles all around the bathtub and slipped into the tub setting up your iPad on the side next to your candles. You sighed in relaxation and laid back against the edge making sure you let your hair hang on the outside of the tub. You played blissful music on your iPad and tried to think about what you were going to wear tonight, and how you were going to avoid the dance with Jungkook.

You were becoming less and less hostile with him, but you still didn’t trust him because you knew he probably treated all his girls the same way, but you couldn’t help but be intrigued by him. It didn’t matter though, you were an employee and it didn’t matter if he liked you or you liked him, you simply couldn’t go there. You breathed in and whispered over and over again that this was just a job. After twenty times, you almost believed yourself.

You got out of the tub once you felt like a prune and decided now was as good a time as ever to get ready. The party started at ten o’clock and it was already eight, and you still had no idea what clothes qualified for a company party. You began furiously searching through your closet, you had a lot of dresses since you had a habit of buying clothes anytime you got a paycheck, but they all suddenly felt underwhelming. You obviously didn’t need a ball gown, but you wanted to look nice, this was a company party after all. There would be so many important people there and if you needed to look presentable, if you networked a lot tonight, your clientele could shift to a lot higher of a paygrade. You weren’t greedy but you had always dreamed about going back to school and getting your masters. You began rifling through your closet again and found the black tight-fitting dress you bought online last week, it seemed a little too simple at first and you considered putting it back and trying to find something else, but if you dressed it up right, it could be much better. 

You put on a thong to avoid panty lines and slipped on the dress, you looked in the mirror and felt immediately beautiful. It was a dress that made you feel good about yourself you got excited and pattered around your room putting your outfit together. You pulled your hair up into a sleek ponytail, your hair brushing the back of your shoulder blades. You slipped on your simple two strap black heels, and found your fake diamond drop earrings. You took off your makeup from the day and applied something a little more dramatic, doing the best you could as your skills weren’t the best. You paused in front of the mirror when you were done and admired your work, you nodded approvingly and grabbed your favorite pink coat to slip over your bare arms. The clock now read 10:30, and you jumped a little grabbing your clutch and doing your “I’m-in-heels-and-trying-my-best-to-run-attempt”. 

Once you were outside, to your surprise Dae was there in tux rather than a suit leaning against the car holding his hat and spinning it around in his hands. 

“Dae?” You said in surprise, putting your now useless keys into your clutch. “What are you doing here?”

“Manager Sejin sent me. He thought one of the most important members of the team should have a proper escort.” Dae opened the door and offered his hand to you, you smiled and took it settling into the back seat, pondering what he meant by member of the team. But you decided not to ask. 

“I do have to say you look very beautiful, y/n.” You smiled and looked up into the rearview mirror and met Dae’s eyes and smiled. 

You arrived at an elegant club twenty minutes later, you stepped out of the car with assistance from Dae, and looked at the fancy entrance. Dae dipped his head and told you to enjoy yourself as he got back into the car and left. Paparazzi took pictures of you enthusiastically at first, then slowed down as they realized you were no one special. You blinked rapidly trying to gain back your sight as you walked down the red carpet to the entrance. It all felt so Hollywood, the carpet was lined with velvet rope, and the entrance was framed with neon blue lights and an obscenely large man stood at the entrance holding a clipboard in his hand. You walked up to him clearing your throat meekly and said your name when prompted. He checked off your name on his clipboard and dipped his head as he unclipped the velvet rope allowing you in.

The club was huge, and the party was already in full swing as you were fifty minutes late. A bar took up the left wall, the wall to the ceiling was filled with alcohol on glowing shelves, the barstools filled with people, talking animatedly. The middle of the room was filled with a large glass dance floor and a dj booth elevated next to it, lasers going off behind the dancing dj. On the side of the dance floor a little farther back was the obvious V.I.P section, it was elevated with stairs going up to it, another large man standing next to it, guarding the velvet rope entrance. The members were all sitting around drinking and laughing with manager Sejin and another man you hadn’t seen before. Sejin looked up and saw you and waved you over. You breathed heavily and began walking towards the second large man, he held out his hand to stop you but Sejin walked over and insisted that you were V.I.P, your cheeks heated and the man apologized and let you through. Sejin politely guided you by your elbow towards their table, he pulled out a chair for you and all the men stood at your approach, Jungkook ogled you and you looked anywhere else trying to be calm, but they were all doing the same thing. You blushed even harder, sure your entire face was a tomato, you turned towards the one man you didn’t know. He extended out his hand to you and introduced himself as Bang Si Hyuk, you tried not to gasp. You couldn’t believe your idiot self didn’t recognize him, you felt like you should bow or something, but settled instead for shaking his hand and smiling. You sat down and they all followed suit.

“So you’re the translator I’ve heard all the good things about,” You blushed even more and tried to cool yourself, you didn’t even know it was possible to get this red. 

“Well thank you, I didn’t know I was getting praised.”

“Well of course you are!” Sejin said, “The boys think your fantastic, and so do I.”

“Wow, that’s high praise, I will work very hard to be worthy of it.”

“I like her already,” Bang Si Hyuk said. You laughed and bowed your head. The boys laughing along too.

Manger Sejin and Bang Pd stood, the second announcing, “Excuse us, it is time for me to make the announcement.” The boys all stood and bowed to him then sat down smiling more than you had seen them before. You tried not to look confused, but sat there expectantly as Sejin and Bang Pd made their way to the middle of the cleared dance floor, with microphones in their hands. The dj lowered the music to background noise, and Bang Pd cleared his throat.

“Since the release of Love Yourself: Her we have seen major success as a company and as a unit,” He paused as applause filled the room, every eye at the bar, the V.I.P section, and the people from the tables on the other side of the dance floor focused on him. “After winning the Billboard award, BTS’ success across the ocean has only increased.” More applause filled the room, “And America is now very interested in our boys. And these kids who have grown so much under my eyes, have now turned into men poised to break k-pop out of Korea to everywhere across the world. And I am proud to announce that the American Music Awards Association has invited them to perform at the 45th annual music awards!”

The applause turned riotous and you sat shocked as the boys all got up around you hugging and clapping each other on the back, happiness etched into every line of their faces. It was infectious and you couldn’t help but feel as happy as them as Jungkook came over to you, hugging you tightly. You smiled and tried not to think about how easily his body fit into yours, before he broke away and you hugged the rest of the members. 

“This night was called together not only to celebrate BTS but to celebrate BigHIt and how far we have come and how much we’ve succeeded!” Everybody was still cheering as Bang Pd was speaking forcing him to shout into the microphone. Sejin spoke at last, “Celebrate everyone tonight, for all your hard work, and enjoy yourself!” The cheering rose up again but died down as the music raised in volume people now on the dance floor, happy and excited with drinks in their hands. Manager Sejin and Bang Pd both walked towards the bar and began talking with other senior members leaving you really alone with the boys. 

“I’m so happy everyone knows now, I couldn’t hold it in any longer!” Jimin yelled out over the music, the boys all laughed Tae slinging his arm over Jimin’s shoulder. 

“Oh I think that’s Hannah over there! Excuse me guys,” Tae stood up abruptly, the boys laughing even harder, Hoseok even slapping him on the butt. 

“Hey you need help?” You asked in English to Tae, the boys were practically on the floor now as Tae waved you off, his face turning red.

Then, Namjoon, Jin, and Yoongi, got up to go to the bar, leaning into each other’s ears trying to talk over the music. Hoseok got up next pulling a laughing Jimin with him to the dance floor, he protested but eventually went with, his hand in Hoseok’s. 

Before you knew it, you were alone with Jungkook and hating yourself for turning down Namjoon’s request for you to join them at the bar. 

“How about that dance?” Jungkook looked at you, smirking seductively, and you were left without an excuse. So, as Jungkook walked over to you extending out his hand you had nothing else to do but put your hand in his. You got up and took off your jacket leaving it on your chair, as Jungkook grabbed your hand and led you out to the dance floor. You passed Hoseok and Jimin who looked like they were dance battling each other, each one doing crazier moves than the other, skill turning into them goofing around. An upbeat song was playing and you didn’t know what to do with yourself. You loved dancing and weren’t too bad at it, but having Jungkook here made you instantly insecure. He started dancing around you, fluid and smooth, as if he knew every beat of the song in his bones. Your cheeks heated and you didn’t know what to do, until Jungkook grabbed your hand again and twirled you out and into his arms, dipping you back, he made a funny face as you tipped back and you laughed, the tension slightly leaving your body. 

He pulled you up, into his embrace, and whispered in your ear, “Hey, just relax. I won’t bite unless you ask me too.” You leaned back and looked into his smirking face and decided to stop caring, you laughed and nodded and let Jungkook spin you around to the beat. The song changed to a slower r&b one, and Jungkook began to move around you more sensually and you let yourself fall into his rhythm, moving your hips into his, your body mimicking his fluid movements. His hands were on your hips and you grinded them slightly into his crotch, before spinning out of his embrace and giving him a flirty wink as you danced in front of him, he laughed and looked at you with lust in his eyes. You kept dancing until each of you were breaking out in a light sweat, to which you announced that you needed a drink, Jungkook nodding to your statement. He grabbed your hand and led you off the dance floor towards to bar. You plopped down on an empty seat, smoothing your hair as you waited for the bartender. Jungkook stood behind you and leaned into your ear and said, “Hey, I’m going to go put my jacket at our table. Get me whatever your having, “You nodded and watched his backside as he walked away. He was slipping his arms out of his suit jacket, and his butt and thighs looked fantastic in his tight-fitting suit pants. You snapped back to reality as the bartender was trying to get your attention.

“Oh, I’m sorry, can I get two,” you paused, you always got wine but were unsure if Jungkook was a wine guy, but decided he would probably enjoy it, “Can I get two glasses of whatever cabernet you guys have.” The bartender dipped his head and produced two glasses in front of you, grabbing a wine bottle from under the counter, popping out the cork and pouring the chilled wine into the glasses, you thanked him and took a sip, looking over just as Jungkook was walking back.

“Wow, you already started without me, jeez.” 

“Oh, shush! Just drink.” You pushed the wine glass towards him, and he smiled and took a large sip.

“So you’re being nice to me, should I expect this from now on?”

“Accept for now, but don’t get used to it!” You laughed and Jungkook rolled his eyes while smiling. Jungkook looked behind your shoulder and you turned to see Manager Sejin walking up with an older man you didn’t recognize. 

“Y/n, I want you to meet Seo Jin-young, he is on the board of directors for JYP Entertainment.”

“Oh wow, hi Mr. Seo it’s an honor to meet you.” You immediately put your wine back on the bar and dipped your head.

“I just wanted to introduce myself, Mr. Sejin has been speaking very highly of you, and I was wondering if you would be interested in other big events for JYP, like label meetings, and contract signings, some would involve travel of course.”

You were astonished you had no idea this job would open so many doors for you. “I would be honored, sir. Thank you so much for even considering me.”

Sejin smiled warmly at you, “You’ve proven yourself to be a wonderful addition to this team, be proud of yourself.”

Mr. Seo nodded to Mr. Sejin’s words. “We will leave you young people to enjoy your night.” You and Jungkook bowed your heads as they left talking like old friends.

“Looks like someone’s getting a raise. Let’s celebrate!” “I thought we already were?” You laughed at Jungkook.

“Well now we can celebrate you too!”

Jungkook downed the rest of his wine, prompting you to follow and asked the bartender for a bottle of Soju. 

“Oh no, no, no. Jungkook I’m not getting drunk tonight.”

“Relax, we’ll only have a little.”

You huffed realizing you would lose this argument no matter what. The bartender produced a bottle of Soju and Jungkook opened to bottle and poured you a shot.

“To us, and our upcoming success!” You said, Jungkook smiled and clinked his glass against yours.

***

A little while later you were laughing harder than earlier and another bottle of Soju was next to the first, almost empty. 

“Hey, let’s go dance some more I love this song!”

Jungkook pulled you to your feet and you fell a forward into him laughing and regaining your balance quickly. Once you were on the dancefloor, Jungkook moved around you just as fluid as before and you moved your body the same, rolling your hips around, your head tipped back. The song changed to an electric beat, and everyone around you guys started jumping, Jungkook and you joining in, and from the corner of your eye you swore you thought you saw Tae slipping out the back door, with a giggling Hannah on his arm. You rolled your eyes, and kept on dancing with Jungkook, who made every move look so purposeful. The songs kept changing, but you and Jungkook didn’t stop, laughing and dancing for ten more songs. The dancing mixed with the alcohol, was making you feel ten times more drunk than you actually were though, and you tapped Jungkook’s shoulder telling him you needed air. He nodded and agreed and followed you off the dance floor to one of the hallways branching off the main space. It was dimly lit and you figured there had to be a bathroom or an outdoor patio at the end of it somewhere. 

Just as you turned to the corner at the end of the hall, Jungkook pushed you against the wall, his body fitting into yours a little too perfectly. You gave a half-hearted attempt to push him off then gave up, as his lips crashed into yours. Your mind was racing with all the reasons you shouldn’t but your desire got the best of you, and you lost yourself in the kiss. Jungkook’s lips were soft yet demanding and his whole body was hungry for you. You ran your hands through his thick hair, moaning a little against his lips. Jungkook grunted in response, lifting your legs up and wrapping them around his waist, you locked your ankles trying to bring his body even closer. You opened your mouth to him and he explored it with his tongue, nipping on your bottom lip, eliciting another moan from your mouth, as he trailed kisses down your neck, sucking on your neck and biting hard into your shoulder. He was turning you on so much, and all you wanted to do was rip his clothes off. You unhooked your ankles and Jungkook set you down on the ground. You looked around and opened the nearest door to you, a single bathroom which was lit much like the club, you pulled Jungkook in, his eyes devouring you. He closed the door behind you guys, clicking the lock into place. 

He walked towards you and whispered into your ear, “What do you want me to do to you?”

You smirked, “Bite me.”

Jungkook grabbed you and sat you on the sink, kissing you even more hungrily than before, you bucked your hips into his needing some friction, against your arousal. You could feel his erection straining against his suit pants, and you moaned at the contact. Jungkook moved from your lips and slipped the straps of your dress down your shoulder freeing your bra from underneath. Jungkook pushed your strapless bra down, cupping your breasts and massaging them as he tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. You leaned your head back against the mirror, as Jungkook began swirling his tongue around your nipple, and you felt all the way down to you folds, sure your underwear was wet with how excited he was making you. You sighed in pleasure, and Jungkook groaned as his name fell off your lips.

***

The sun was shining on your face as you woke, and you stretched your arms out sighing contently. You rolled from your back onto your side and saw a shirtless Jungkook sleeping soundly next to you, the sheet just covering his hips. You turned slowly onto your back and looked at the ceiling. You racked your brain and ran your fingers through your hair aggressively. 

What the fuck did you do last night?


End file.
